Daily Routine
by Enveloping Light
Summary: Get up. Go to work. Go to school. Oh ... and try not to get killed along the way. This was the Uchiha's daily routine. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: **Everything in reference to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden ( AKA Naruto: The Hurricane Chronicles) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

**Daily Routine**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Ordinary**

Uchiha Sasuke immediately shot up at of bed. It was just after dawn. Time for work. He glanced down at his wife who was curled up on her side, still sleeping soundly. He looked down at her for a moment before beginning to prepare for the day.

Five minutes after Sasuke left, his wife, Uchiha Sakura, woke up as well. This always happened because it seemed she would notice, even while unconscious, Sasuke's absence from the bedroom. She glanced at the plain, black digital clock on her nightstand. 5:25 Am. She groaned. It was time to get ready for her work day as well. She yawned and stretched and then she too began to prepare for the day.

Sasuke was out of the bathroom in ten minutes, after which Sakura used the bathroom. While Sasuke read several scrolls, concerning the status of Kohona's police force, Sakura worked around the kitchen.

Pots and pans clanked, the fire crackled, and soon a delicious aroma filled the kitchen. This aroma was the alarm clock of sorts for Uchiha twins, Ryuuji and Ataru. Immediately the two children began to head toward the kitchen. "Wash up." Their mother called before they even stepped inside. Their father smirked slightly as the two boys grumbled their way over to the bathroom. "They never listen; it's the same ordeal every morning." Sakura sighed. "Hn" was her husband's only reply. _I'm sick of that too _she thought.

At that moment the two boys raced into the room. "I got here first!" "No, I did!" "No me!" "Behave." The two boys looked at their father. Though the reprimand was quiet, the threat behind it was more than apparent. "Yes father." They both chimed. Sakura smiled. "Ready for school?" She asked while serving up their breakfast. Ataru's emerald eyes lit up. "Yeah. Sensei says we're going to learn more about genjustsu today." Ryuuji rolled his eyes. "Che! I'm more interested in ninjustsu than anything else. It seems much more cool than turning into a _log._ Which is today's lesson, by the way." Sasuke spoke up. "The sharigan is one of the most powerful genjutsus there is. It's why the Uchiha clan was so highly revered … and resented. Perhaps you should take more of an interest, Ryuuji." Ryuuji bowed his head in shame, his long black hair falling in his face. "Yes, father." He muttered.

Sakura swallowed. "Well what else is happening today? Sasuke?" She gave him a look that said _"You better play along and answer – or else."_ Sasuke cleared his throat and said. "We're taking new recruits into the police force today. I've seen some of the applicants. It looks rather promising." Ataru looked up at his father. "I want to join the police force too one day!" Sasuke glanced at his son's face, eager for his approval. Sasuke merely nodded. "Train hard then. You'll need it." Ataru's smiling face never faltered under his father's contrastingly stern one. "I will, you'll see." Sakura smiled. Sometimes Ataru's never-give-up attitude reminded her so much of Naruto's. Sakura glanced at the clock. "You two better get going – school will begin soon." The two boys nodded in acknowledgement and ran out of the door, heading straight for the chool house.

"So you're bringing in new recruits already?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. It was that last draft Naruto called for. Alot the force was slaughtered. Our numbers are way down." He frowned "I've been looking over the recruits..." Sakura cocked a brow. "You said they looked promising." Sasuke nodded "Yes some of their abilities have their uses ... however ... it looks like there may be a few unsavory characters." "What do you mean" Sakura looked worried instantly. "Nothing too unusual. Nothing I can't handle" He said quickly before she could really work up a fuss. "Mm. Good" Sasuke rose from his chair. "Better get going." "Right." Sasuke walked over to his wife, kissed her lightly on the lips and headed out the door. Half an hour later Sakura slipped on her plain white shoes that practically screamed medic, and headed out the door as well.

This was their life together. This was their routine.

**Please Review**


End file.
